


A Very Good Morning

by SamuelJames



Series: Kinky Explorations [1]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-22
Updated: 2011-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-24 20:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No plot. Just some smut as part of an established relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Title: A Very Good Morning  
> Pairing: Hilary Becker/James Lester  
> Rating: 18+  
> Summary: No plot. Just some smut as part of an established relationship in a response to an emergency porn request.  
> Kink: Watersports  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

James smiled when he woke to see Becker still beside him. Anomalies didn't stick to schedules but this was the first weekend that Becker had agreed to take himself off call leaving his second in command in charge. He threw his arm across Becker and dozed lightly till Becker woke up.

"Morning, James."

"Morning, love. Whole day to ourselves. Where should we go?"

Becker shrugged. "Pretty comfy right here."

Becker leaned over and kissed him and James wrapped his arms around him to pull him close. He ignored the need to pee until Becker's weight on top of him made that impossible and he pushed his lover off.

"Need to pee."

Becker followed him into the en-suite and stood behind him at the toilet. He took James' cock in his hand and after a few moments of concentration James was able to go. This was something new between them but it felt good to have Becker hold him. He'd blushed the first few times but Becker seemed to have this way of discovering kinks that he himself was unaware he had. He reached back to touch Becker's ass and pull him closer. Becker kissed his neck and pressed himself against James, crowding him in a wonderful way. He leaned his head back on Becker's chest. When he'd finished Becker shook his cock and spun him round. He dropped to his knees in front of James and licked the tip of his cock. He followed that up by sucking James' cock and stroking him till he got hard. Staying home all day suddenly seemed like the best idea ever.


End file.
